vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Warning: This profile contains Spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War |-|Thanos= |-|Infinity Stones= Summary Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders, and a small group of followers known as the Black Order. His own main objective was to bring stability from the universe, as he believed its massive population would inevitably use up the universe's resources and condemn it. However, his methodology to succeed was warped; through use of the ancient Infinity Stones, he intended to harness their power to exterminate half of all life in the universe, thus returning it to what he perceived to be a state of cosmic balance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-B, likely higher | 5-A | Unknown Name: Thanos, The Mad Titan, The Dark Lord Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: At least Hundreds of Years Old Classification: Titan, Galactic Overlord, Universal Genocide Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low), Combat Mastery, Weapon Mastery | Reality Warping (Petrified Drax until he left), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fusionism, Petrification, Can turn others Intangible & himself Invisible (With the Reality Stone), Spatial Manipulation, Flight / Levitation, Telekinesis and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (With the Space Stone), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Power Nullification & Energy Barriers (With the Power Stone), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low) & Time Manipulation (With the Time Stone), Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (With the Soul Stone), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation | All Former Powers on an immensely higher scale, Mind Manipulation (With the Mind Stone) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (Effortlessly defeated both Hulk and Thor, who later endured the full energy of a Neutron Star. Could do significant damage to Bleeding Edge Iron Man, who tanked a meteor crashing onto him, with ease. Far stronger than his children), likely higher (Repeatedly stated by various characters to be the strongest being in the universe, which would make him stronger than Hela and Odin.) | Large Planet level with Infinity Gauntlet (Superior to the might of individual Infinity Stones, such as the Reality Stone, which can destroy the Nine Realms, and the Power Stone, which can lay waste to the surface of a planet. Effortlessly tore apart the surface of Titan's moon) | Unknown (With possession of the Complete Infinity Gauntlet, his power is doubtlessly far higher than before. However, he has yet to demonstrate his new capabilities in an offensive way). Negates durability with Reality Warping (Killed and disintegrated half the universe) Speed: At least Supersonic (Casually reacted to attacks from the likes of Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Spider-Man, etc. Shielded himself from automatic fire from the Winter Soldier), Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with the Infinity Gauntlet (Threw meteors at that speed) Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely far higher (Treated The Hulk as a complete joke, and easily overpowered his grappling.) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely higher Durability: At least Large Country level (Took noticeably less damage from Post-Sakaar Hulk than Surtur did. Shrugged off everything that Thor and Bleeding Edge Iron Man could throw at him), likely higher | Likely Large Planet level with Shields | Unknown Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range | At least Planetary with the Infinity Gauntlet for Offensive Attacks, Universal with the Infinity Gauntlet for Portal Creation | Universal with the Complete Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Genius (Thanos is a cunning and ruthless individual with an intellect sharpened by centuries of experience. A brilliant strategist, commanding vast armies that have devastated countless worlds and destroyed empires across the galaxy, which earned him renown as one of the most fearsome warlords in the universe. An incredibly skilled combatant, who easily outmaneuvered heroes such as Thor, The Hulk, Iron Man, Doctor Strange, etc. during their confrontations, and who could quickly and intuitively learn and master how to wield the Infinity Stones. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic man if there was ever one) Weaknesses: None Notable | He must be able to move his hand to activate the Infinity Stones. Standard Equipment: * The Infinity Gauntlet: A powerful gauntlet forged from special metal melted by the energies of a Neutron Star by the Dwarf King Eitri, under the strict command and supervision of Thanos himself under threat of death. With it, Thanos can collectively harness the power of all Six Infinity Stones without being physically overwhelmed, and efficiently channel and command their might without risk of misdirection or backfiring. ** Power Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Power in the Universe, the Power Stone grants Thanos immense, unrivaled power on a cosmic scale, allowing him to effortlessly tear apart the surface of worlds and moons, destroy his enemies with blasts of cosmic energies, and enhance his own strength and durability to nearly unmatched and indestructible levels. ** Space Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Space in the Universe, the Space Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Space itself, allowing him to telekinetically tear apart the surface of Titan's moon, levitate, and fold space to create portals so that he may instantaneously traverse across the universe. ** Reality Stone: Directly linked with, and representing Reality itself, the Reality Stone grants Thanos the ability to mold and reshape the fabric of reality as he sees fit, allowing him to effortlessly transmute anything and anyone in his vicinity, create tangible illusions, and reform the entire landscape in which he's in. ** Soul Stone: Directly linked with, and representing the souls of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Soul Stone grants Thanos the power to manipulate the souls of his victims, allowing him to end the lives of his victims with but a snap of his fingers. When further empowered by the Five Other Stones combined, this ability can be performed on a universal scale. ** Time Stone: Directly linked with, and representing all Time in the Universe, the Time Stone grants Thanos direct control over the fabric of Time itself, allowing him to halt, revert, and accelerate its flow, as well as generate endless time loops. **'Mind Stone:' Directly linked with, and representing the minds of all sentient beings in the Universe, the Mind Stone grants Thanos the capability to influence and control the minds of his enemies. However, he has yet to demonstrate the Mind Stone's powers in any meaningful way. Key: Base | Incomplete Infinity Gauntlet | Complete Infinity Gauntlet Others Notable Victories: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) Kaguya's Profile (Speed was equal, Thanos had the Incomplete Infinity Gaunlet, and Kaguya had her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Villain Characters Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Portal Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hax Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fusionism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Unknown Tier